


Oh si, estamos cayendo.

by NepetaCataria21



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Shadows From The Past, Sirdust, been friends and stuff, gay relationship, how hard is that?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaCataria21/pseuds/NepetaCataria21
Summary: En un caótico encuentro Sir Pentious se ve envuelto en un problemático plan de Angel Dust para mantener su habitación gratis en el hotel.¿El plan?, fingir ser amigos para demostrarle a Charlie y Vaggie que iba en serio con lo de la redención.  Idea estúpida e imposible, pero Sir Pentious no iba a dejar que esta maldita araña lo humillara una tercera vez.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 5





	1. La maldita araña regresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización; Estuve releyendo este capitulo y muchas cosas no me gustaron como quedaron así que lo reescribí, espero que les guste y ¡disfrutenlo!.

### 

# Capítulo uno: La maldita araña regresa

  
  


“PORQUE, ¡TE AMO ANGEL DUST!”

Lo gritó desde el fondo de su pecho, su rabia y frustración al escuchar esas crueles e hirientes afirmaciones de Angel lo habían empujado a eso,a gritar esas palabras que le habían estado molestando en su mente últimamente, ¿En qué momento estos pensamientos aparecieron por primera vez en su cabeza?, ah sí, fue aquel día.

La antigua puerta de madera se abrió lentamente, llenando de luz el antiguo salón verdoso mientras lentamente ingresaba el largo demonio serpiente, ayudado por sus pequeños subordinados; su respiración se encontraba enrarecida, se cuerpo estaba cubierto de varias heridas, algunas de ellas rodeadas de sangre seca, varios de los múltiples ojos que poseía su delgado cuerpo se encontraban cerrados y su rostro solo mostraba cansancio. Se acercó a la gran escalera y con sus dos manos se aferró fuertemente al barandal, al momento de soltarse de sus subordinados y dejar caer todo su peso sobre sus brazos estos cedieron, dejándolo sentado en el primer escalón de la escalera, sus subordinados corrieron a recogerlo pero los apartó con su brazo junto con un gruñido, inhaló profundamente y volvió a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al barandal, logrando mantenerse estable y comenzó a subir lentamente, cada escalón era un esfuerzo inhumano, al llegar hasta el segundo piso apoyó todo su cuerpo contra las murallas de papel tapiz verde y afirmandose con sus brazos comenzó su recorrido hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación rápidamente se desplomó sobre la cama, las blancas sábanas se llenaron de varias salpicaduras de la oscura sangre que aún emanaba desde algunas de sus heridas, todo su cuerpo dolía, posó su mano sobre sus rostro y cerró los ojos; había sido un día horrible, primero se había encontrado con su archienemigo número dos, Cherri durante su conquista de territorio, segundo, Cherri y su desagradable amigo habían dañado su preciosa aeronave y tercero, se había encontrado con su archienemigo número uno, Alastor (quien tuvo la indecencia de no recordarle) en el hotel donde se quedaba la maldita araña amiga de Cherri y al tratar de acabar con ellos había sido finalmente derrotado por la maldita magia de Alastor y terminando con su aeronave completamente destruida. 

La rabia y frustración solo crecían y crecían en su interior, no iba a dejar que nadie lo mirara en menos nunca más, ya muchas veces había pasado por lo mismo, una y otra vez, todos los huesos rotos, todas las heridas, toda la sangre perdida, todos sus artefactos destruidos y todos sus subordinados asesinados; todo lo que había sacrificado y aún no lograba sobrepasar la inmensa sombra de Alastor y de los demás Overlords del infierno. Él quería más, no se iba a rendir tan fácil, solo necesitaba curar sus heridas lo antes posible y volvería al juego, con buena suerte aún quedarán algunos territorios sin conquistar para entonces, una leve sonrisa dejó relucir sus brillantes colmillos amarillos, su sed de venganza comenzaba a regresar junto con su ánimo; se acomodó sobre la cama, sacó un par de vendajes desde la mesa de noche a su derecha y comenzó a tratar las heridas que se había vuelto a abrir, al terminar se acomodó en la gran cama, se envolvió con las sábanas manchadas de líquido negruzco y se durmió.

Los primero días de recuperación siempre eran los peores, al despertar el día siguiente a su derrota todo lo que parecía estar bien ayer en su cuerpo hoy se encontraba totalmente quebrado; dos costillas rotas, varios discos de su espina dorsal desplazados, múltiples moretones y laceraciones por todo su cuerpo, varios de sus ojos se encontraban irritados y morados y una fractura en su brazo izquierdo le habían recibido en la mañana; sus gritos de dolor alertaron rápidamente a sus subordinados, los cuales corrieron a tratar sus heridas, inmovilizaron su brazo, compusieron sus costillas y las inmovilizaron, colocaron sus discos en su lugar, aplicaron ungüentos sobre sus heridas, hielo sobre sus ojos morados y lo confinaron a descansar en su cama. Sus subordinados, los Eggbois como él los llamaba, estaban entrenados para satisfacer todas las necesidades de su señor, desde cocinar, construir, encargarse del hogar y claramente en cuidados médicos, así Sir Pentious podía dedicarse ciento por ciento a su pasión, la conquista del inframundo y la construcción de nuevos artefactos de destrucción masiva; el problema era que, en su condición actual se encontraba imposibilitado de realizar cualquiera de las actividades que adoraba.

Sus días pasaban en el eterno aburrimiento que le brindaba su habitación, al menos tenía la posibilidad de leer los cientos de libros que poseía en su biblioteca personal mientras disfrutaba una taza de su té favorito, pero pronto aquel entretenimiento se volvió rutinario y aburrido; el primer día que pudo volver a mover su brazo izquierdo sin sentir ninguna molestia regresó de inmediato al trabajo, ordenó que le trajeran sus papeles y comenzó a diseñar los planos de las nuevas armas que había estado gestando en su mente durante esta semana en cama, sus ansias por recuperarse aumentaban día con día, a pesar de que los demonios se recuperaban mucho más rápido que los humanos, Pent siempre había pensando que seguía siendo mucho el tiempo de espera para poder volver al trabajo, siempre muy impaciente.

Transcurridas dos semanas desde el ataque, Sir Pentious se encontraba de pie sin ayuda de nadie en medio de su gigantesco taller, era un antiguo cobertizo de madera con una gran compuerta metálica en el techo que se abrían mediante un sistema de poleas, en su interior albergaba varios tipos de materias primas, mesas de construcción y ensamblaje, soportes, fundidoras de acero y diferentes tipos de maquinarias, entre todos estos objetos revoloteaban los pequeños Eggbois, corriendo de aquí para allá, moviendo palancas, ajustando tuercas, acarreando materiales, vertiendo metal al rojo vivo dentro de los moldes de arena endurecida, trabajando según las rigurosas indicaciones que les entregaba Pent en sus planos; una larga sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

“Número #23, ¡ven aquí ahora!”, gritó el demonio serpiente, entre una pequeña multitud de huevos se asomó uno, abriéndose paso entre todos los demás hasta llegar al frente de la oscura serpiente.

“¿Que necesita Boss?”, respondió el pequeño número #23.

“Revisa que el nuevo cañón láser tiene la suficiente potencia para vaporizar en el menor tiempo posible de exposición, necesito que hagan más pruebas hasta que quede perfecto, también quiero que prueben la velocidad de recarga de las municiones de las metralletas laterales y reduzcanla todo lo que puedan, revisen que los botones del tablero de comandos sean los indicados y que el radar posea un alcance de cien metros” le ordenó a #23 con un aire de superioridad.

“De inmediato Boss!” afirmó #23 con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego salir corriendo y desaparecer entre la multitud de Eggbois.

Le gustaba la actitud alabora de sus Eggbois, la verdad era que le gustaba recibir halagos y felicitaciones por su trabajo en general, pero nunca dejaría que ellos lo supieran. El verles trabajar tan fascinados en su nueva aeronave le había dado una sensación de genuina alegría, era el momento perfecto para una taza de su mezcla de té negro favorito, lanzó una mirada alrededor, cerciorándose que todos se mantuvieran ocupados para salir rápidamente del cobertizo.

Ya dentro de la mansión se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de esta, donde se encontraba la antigua cocina, una cocina de acero a leña mantenía caliente el lugar, dos alacenas de madera oscura la acompañaban junto con un fregadero, un mueble largo con compartimentos arriba y abajo se encontraba en la muralla contraria a la cocina y una larga mesa de madera rústica al medio de la habitación completaba la escena. Pent se acercó a una de las alacenas en búsqueda de un gran frasco de vidrio, pero para su mala suerte el frasco se encontraba vacío. 

“Pero que mie-” Pent se detuvo a media frase, ahora que lo pensaba, todos esos días en cama lo único que había hecho era leer libros y beber varias tazas de su té especial. Se llevó la mano al rostro dejando salir un largo suspiro. “Supongo que tendrá que ser para otra ocasión…”.

Se quedó mirando el frasco vacío entre sus garras por un momento, sus ansias por aquella mezcla especial de hojas secas solo crecía, removió la tapa del frasco e inhaló el aire confinado dentro de este, un aroma fantasmal se mantenía en el, ese débil aroma cítrico inundó sus pulmones y solo hizo crecer sus ansias de beber aquella cálida bebida. “AH, esta bien, iré”, refunfuñó para sí mismo.

En el infierno se podía encontrar una gran variedad de productos del mundo humano, desde frutas y verduras hasta tecnología de punta, pero una de las cosas que Sir Pentious sabía bien que era difícil de encontrar en esta ciudad era alguna tienda que vendiera té de buena calidad, frascos o bolsas de té, no esos pequeños paquetes de té procesado, té de verdad. La única tienda que él conocía y que vendía té de calidad se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, era una antigua tienda que había aparecido poco después de su llegada al infierno. El escaparate de la tienda mostraba un sin fin artículos, exóticas especias, diferentes tipos de hierbas secas, pequeñas botellas con líquidos de colores amarillentos, gran variedad de ungüentos y diferentes tipos de artilugios antiquísimos, al ingresar en la tienda el sonido de un par de pequeñas campanas en la parte superior de esta indicaron la presencia de un cliente al dependiente de la tienda.

“Hey, tiempo sin verle Sir” Un delgado y alto demonio completamente negro con traje de mayordomo apareció tras el mostrador de vidrio “déjeme decirle que no se ve muy bien hoy Sir, le puedo recomendar una de mis famosas pomadas o uno de mis maravillosos aceites” una leve sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

Pent le miró disgustado, corrigió su postura y se acercó al mostrador “Deja ya tus bromas, dame lo de siempre”, respondió mientras le miraba con desdén.

“Por supuesto Sir, deme un momento” dijo el delgado demonio para luego desaparecer tras una antigua puerta dejando a Pent solo en la sala de ventas.

Le gustaba esta tienda, se había mantenido igual desde el momento en que fue inaugurada, aquellos pilares de madera que sostenían la edificación estaban ya en proceso de petrificación de lo viejos que eran, los vidrios del escaparate se estaba tornando amarillos en los bordes, la poca luz que había en la habitación era provista por antiguas lámparas eléctricas con grandes bombillos y esa mezcolanza de fragancias en el aire junto con el aroma de la madera de las paredes le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando estaba vivo, aunque habían varios de ellos que no deseaba revivir y menos en momento como este.

El vendedor regresó con varios frascos de cristal pequeños, en su interior se lograba ver las pequeñas hojas secas junto a lo que parecían ser pétalos de flores y cáscaras de naranja, Pent tomó uno, retiró la tapa metálica e inhalo profundamente, sus pulmones se inundaron con ese embriagante aroma cítrico, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espina.

“Dame todos los que tengas”. ordenó la serpiente mientras devolvía el frasco a su lugar.

“Como usted desee Sir”. respondió el delgado demonio mientras volvía a desaparecer tras la pesada puerta de madera.

Salió de la tienda con un par de bolsas de papel en los brazos, ya fuera de la tienda una larga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras apretaba contra si ambos paquetes, sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos alguien lo miraba fijamente, el sonido de una risa contenida le hizo reaccionar, miró a su alrededor y vió una figura conocida al otro lado de la calle, un joven alto, de pelaje blanco y con un traje a rayas blanco y rosa le miraba con ambas manos sobre su boca, al percatarse de la mirada del demonio serpiente no pudo contenerse más y dejó salir toda su risa, una risa estruendosa inundó la calle; el joven se encontraba acompañado de un par de chicas que le miraban extrañadas, una de cabello rubio y piel pálida, con unas marcas rojas en el rostro y otra de cabello blanco, con el flequillo sobre uno de sus ojos y de piel grisácea, la primera de ellas le parecía familiar pero no podía recordar donde la había visto antes, pero lo más importante, la araña había dejado a las chicas atrás mientras se acercaba hacia él, Pent simplemente le lanzó una mirada de desagrado y continuó con su camino lo más rápido posible, pero en un par de pasos el joven le alcanzó.

“¡Hey! ¿Qué llevas ahí viejito?”. dijo el demonio araña mientras trataba de mirar dentro de las bolsas.

“NADA QUE TE IMPORTE”. respondió Pent, apretando contra si las bolsas de papel.

Angel Dust soltó una leve risa. “¿Estabas comprando tus revistas porno vintage?, Déjame decirte que los tobillos no son tan excitantes como otras partes”. La sonrisa se volvió aún más grande, dejando ver sus afilados dientes blancos..

Ya le estaba sacando de quicio, sus manos se crisparon con fuerza sobre las bolsas. “¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?, ¿Vienes a humillarme otra vez?, ¿acaso no te bastó con lo del otro día?”. Gruñó mientras trataba de avanzar más rápido.

Angel aceleró el paso. “Oye! No, nada de eso, solo me gusta molestarte”. Se acercó un poco a su rostro y continuó. “La última vez que te vi me la pasé muy bien, aunque ya no puedo meterme en ese tipo de problemas, órdenes de arriba, hablando sobre eso, te tengo una propuest-”.

Dejó de prestarle atención, Pent apoyó su cabeza sobre las bolsas y se sumió en sus pensamientos, que tipo mas desagradable, con sus bromas e insinuaciones depravadas, no tenía el ánimo para lidiar con esto, solo deseaba llegar pronto a su base, beber su té tranquilo y volver a trabajar en su nueva aeronave, hablando de su aeronave, tenía que afinar una parte del sistema de armamento integrado para evitar un sobrecalentamiento del alimentador de municiones y mejor que lo revisará el mismo, para cerciorarse que quedará perfecto. El tacto de una delgada mano sobre su hombro lo había regresado a la realidad, rápidamente se apartó para liberarse de esa mano mientras la araña solamente se limitó a reír suavemente, se notaba lo mucho que disfrutaba molestarle y eso le hervía la sangre a Pent.

“Entonces, ¿Qué opinas?”. dijo Angel mientras cruzaba ambos pares de sus brazos por la espalda.

La expresión de furia y desagrado de Pent cambió a desconcierto en un segundo

“¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?” respondió indignado Angel ante la graciosa expresión del rostro de Pent

La serpiente se encogió de hombros ante la mirada atónita de Angel, el cual solo reacciono a soltar un largo suspiro y llevarse las manos al rostro.

“Ugh, mira, necesito de tu ayuda, necesito mostrarle a esas chicas con las que estaba hace un rato, las viste, ¿verdad?”. Se acercó un poco al rostro de Pent, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, luego continuó “Okey, demostrarle a ellas que estoy tratando de comportarme “bien”, para que me sigan dando una habitación gratis y pues, ellas nos vieron pelear en televisión, así que…”

“¿Asi qué?”

“¿Podrías fingir que nos llevamos bien?, a cambio puedo darte un muy buen precio por mis exclusivos servicios…” Lentamente Angel se acercó aún más al demonio serpiente, con una mirada lasciva una expresión lujuriosa trató de rodearle con ambos pares de brazos, acercándose aún más a su rostro, el cuerpo de Pent se movió solo debido al pánico, empujó lejos a Angel con ambos brazos soltando sin querer las bolsas de té, las cuales cayeron al suelo, estrellándose contra el asfalto de la calle provocando un estruendoso sonido de pequeños cristales chocando y quebrándose contra el pavimento.

Al segundo después cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, su rostro se congeló y miró hacia el suelo horrorizado. 

“NOO, ¡MI TÉ!”. Rápidamente Pent se arrojó al suelo a tratar de recoger los pequeños frascos de vidrio quebrados y el té desparramados sobre la acera, en su desesperación unos cristales cortaron las manos de Pent, el dolor le hizo crispar su mano, gotas de sangre oscura comenzaban a correr por sus manos heridas, su sangre comenzó a hervir en su interior, su fulminante mirada se fijó en su acompañante.

“AAAAAAAAAH MALDITA SEA, ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!” Pent se sacudió las manos en su chaqueta, se levantó del suelo y se acercó peligrosamente a Angel. “Primero la batalla por territorios, luego la pelea con Alastor y ahora mi carísimo té. ¡DÉJATE DE JODER DE UNA BUENA VEZ!” le gritó en su cara.

Angel se había paralizado frente a tal respuesta de parte de la serpiente. “Yo… lo siento, no quería…” fue lo único que pudo balbucear en el momento.

“Ya no importa solo, vete, ¡Y NO ME MOLESTES MÁS!”. Concluyó Pent dándole una ultima mirada de rencor a Angel para luego continuar su camino, mientras Angel solo lo observaba alejarse.

En el momento que lo perdió de vista, Angel se agachó sobre la bolsa de papel, escarbó entre las hojas secas y apartando unos cuantos cristales encontró uno en específico con una etiqueta pegada en él, la leyó y miró hacia atrás, hacia la antigua tienda desde la que la serpiente había salido, se acercó a ella y entró, el sonido de las campanas sobre la puerta provocó que el dependiente apareciera rápidamente tras el mostrador, Angel sonrió, rápidamente se acercó a este y le enseñó el cristal con la etiqueta.

“¿Crees que me puedas hacer un favor, cariño?” dijo mientras comenzaba a envolver al demonio entre sus brazos.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomó mas tiempo del que pensaba pero aquí esta, el primer capitulo!.  
> Ha sido un mes dificil, debido a la situación actual de mi país tuve que cerrar mi semestre de la universidad en tan solo un mes, teniendo solo una calificación en cada materia, ¡tenía a lo menos dos informes que entregar cada dos días!; fue horrible, pero ya terminé la gra n mayoría, ahora solo tengo que hacer dos informes para marzo y termino mi cuarto año.  
> Guau, ya voy a comenzar mi quinto año, el ultimo, estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, nunca espere llegar tan lejos, espero que sea igual de bueno que el año pasado.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que tengas un buen día/semana.


	2. Todo por una taza

### 

# Capitulo dos: Todo por una taza

  
  


El esqueleto metálico de la nueva aeronave se alzaba imponente en medio del gran cobertizo de madera, enroscado en uno de los arcos superiores se encontraba Sir Pentious cubierto en un traje de soldadura junto con unos lentes protectores de cristal verde oscuro mientras terminaba de fundir las dos piezas de metal que conforman el arco superior, las anaranjadas chispas caían desde gran altura para rebotar contra el suelo, desapareciendo en el aire a medida que la escoria del metal se enfriaba, la luz blanca que irradiaba el electrodo se reflejaba en los oscuros lentes de protección de la serpiente; se encontraba totalmente sumido en su tarea, era algo que siempre le pasaba al comenzar a trabajar y la verdad le gustaba mucho, el desconectarse del mundo por un momento para dedicarse exclusivamente a lo que más amaba, construir, por lo que al escuchar los gritos desesperados de su subordinado llamándole solo le hizo enfurecer, alejó el electrodo de la soldadura, se quitó los lentes y dirigió su mirada hacia el distante suelo.

"Boss, tenemos un problema" #45 respondió a la mirada inquisidora de su amado amo.

Levantando una ceja y dejando soltar un suspiro la serpiente le miró con desagrado. "Ugh, ¡¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no me molesten mientras trabajo?!" Alzó su voz. 

El pequeño Eggboi comenzó a temblar, El demonio serpiente no estaba seguro si era por temor o emoción, “P-pero Boss, hay alguien la puer-” Pent le interrumpió.

“NADA DE PEROS, HAZ QUE SE VAYA, ¡AHORA!”. Gritó desde las alturas colocandose nuevamente sus lentes protectores, la poca paciencia que reservaba para sus subordinados se estaba acabando.

El pequeño #45 dudoso volvió a alzar su temblorosa voz “P-pero Boss…”

“¡¿QUÉ?!”. Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, rapidamente soltó sus herramientas, se deslizó alrededor de las vigas hasta llegar frente al aterrorizado Eggboi, pero antes de poder abalanzarse sobre este para lanzarlo fuera de su taller una fina mano se posó en su hombro, deteniéndose en seco.

“Hey, ¿Tienes un momento para mi?” La suave voz que provino desde su espalda le heló la sangre a la serpiente.

“PE-PERO QUE, PERO COMO, ¿COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ?”,respondió la serpiente girando sobre si mismo, era la maldita araña del otro día, apartó su mano de su hombro de un manotazo.

Angel le miraba mientras una sonrisa brillaba en su rostro. “Y que pretendes con el trajesito, ¿quién eres?,Uuuh ¡dejame adivinar! Eres un-” Pent le interrumpió.

“TE PREGUNTÉ QUE COMO LLEGASTE HASTA AQUÍ” Alzó su voz esperando intimidar al intruso, pero este simplemente cruzó sus brazos.

“Necesitaba hablar contigo y ya que el otro día no me dejaste terminar, ¡tuve que venir a buscarte!. Además una antigua mansión en ruinas con un enorme cobertizo al lado destaca bastante en esta ciudad”. Señaló irónicamente el tamaño del recinto al extender sus brazos por sobre su cabeza.

“Pe-pero” su voz se quebró un poco, no podía negar que tenía razón en eso pero ese no era el punto, aclaró su voz, regresando a su semblante serio y continuó “¡¿Como lograste entrar?!”

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Angel, agarró a uno de los Eggbois que le rodeaban entre sus manos, “Estos chicos malos no me querían dejar pasar así que…” apretando entre sus garras al asustado pequeño Eggboi continuó. “Me deshice de ellos”. Respondió mientras dejaba ver sus afilados blancos dientes y liberaba al asustado Eggboi de entre sus garras, el cual fue corriendo a esconderse en la espalda de su señor.

La sangre se le fue al oscuro rostro, sus ojos se le inyectaron de sangre haciéndolos brillar de un vibrante color carmesí, inconscientemente su capucha se abrió revelando sus dos pares de ojos extras, sus colmillos comenzaron a acumular su veneno y sus garras se crisparon sobre si mismas. 

“¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE!?, ¡NO SABES LO CAROS QUE SON!, TE VOY A-” antes de que pudiera alzarse a atacar el intruso este le detuvo con sus manos contra sus hombros.

“HEY, hey. hey, relajate viejito, solo los aturdí un poco, ¡no quebré a ninguno!, lo juro” Le soltó los hombros para luego calmarle con un movimiento de manos. “No quiero mas problemas, es más, vengo en son de paz, mira, te he traido algo”. Ingresó una de sus manos dentro del pelaje de su pecho para hacer aparecer un pequeño frasco de cristal negro.

Pent le miró perplejo y un poco avergonzado, no esperaba que la araña fuera a guardar cosas entre medio de su pelaje y menos que se lo fuera a ofrecer a él.

Al ver la expresión de desconcierto que tenía la serpiente Angel soltó una leve risita para luego insistir, “Vamos, acéptalo, es una ofrenda de paz”.

La serpiente extendió sus garras para recibir el pequeño frasco, lo acercó lentamente y con cuidado retiró un poco la tapa, el aroma que provino del interior de este le removió el cuerpo, un aroma a cítricos y hojas secas inundó sus pulmones, era su mezcla de te favorita; removió completamente la tapa y miró en su interior, efectivamente era su mezcla de té favorita, inhaló profundamente dejando ver una expresión de gozo, al escuchar risas por parte de Angel su rostro cambió, cerró el frasco y le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza.

“Bueno, creo que puedo aceptar tu ofrenda de paz, estamos a mano. Ahora puedes irte, estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos” dijo la serpiente mientras guardaba en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos el pequeño frasco oscuro, indicando la salida con un gesto de su mano.

“¡Hey!, espera, eso no es todo, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día?”. Le respondió Angel resistiendo marcharse.

“No tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de lidiar con una prosti-” Se detuvo un momento, lo meditó un segundo y continuó “lo que seas tú, tengo asuntos importantes que atender” respondió Pent ante el recordatorio de la propuesta de la araña.

“Bueno, si no me ayudas, suerte consiguiendo más de ese té” dijo Angel mientras apreciaba sus uñas, lanzándole una última mirada triunfante.

“¿De que estás hablando?” respondió desconcertado Sir Pent.

“Lo que oíste, fui a visitar al rarito de esa vieja tienda y después de una sesión especial de mis servicios” Se acomodó el pelaje del pecho con ambas manos “Accedió a mi pedido. No te venderá nada a ti o a tus secuaces nunca más, a no ser que me ayudes con mi problemita”.

Su postura de victoria se alzó sobre la cara de pánico que tenía Pent, era imposible que esta maldita araña le pudiera ganar una segunda vez, pero conociendo al maldito pervertido de la tienda lo más probable es que haya caído en sus redes, dejarse llevar por una cualquiera antes de serle leal a uno de sus más leales y antiguos clientes, cuando lo viera de nuevo le iba a matar, probablemente no, pero le gustaba pensar la idea de verlo sufrir en una de sus maquinas de tortura. Su frustración le inundaba el pecho junto con la ira contra el joven de pelaje blanco, pero no tenía otra opción, aquel té no se encontraba en ninguna parte además de esa maldita tienda, luego de unos segundos de duda cerró los ojos en resignación, soltó un largo suspiro, se quitó uno de sus guantes de soldadura y le extendió la mano a Angel.

Angel sonrió, tomó animoso aquella oscura garra y la estrechó efusivamente “Es un trato entonces, ¡nuevo mejor amigo!” respondió entusiastamente.

Pent puso los ojos en blanco ante tal reacción, iba a tener que soportar a este imbecil solo por su té; al soltarse las manos, Pent comenzó a quitarse el traje protector, dejándolo colgado en una de las murallas del cobertizo, ya con el cuerpo más libre se volvió a acercar a su nuevo mejor amigo.

Soltó un suspiro “Ugh, ahora dime, ¿cual es tu plan?”. Le preguntó de mala gana.

“Puuuuuuues, simplemente vamos al hotel y le mostramos a estas chicas lo bien que nos llevamos y listo”. Respondió con aires de grandeza.

Un total imbécil, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a la serpiente mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro negando con la cabeza, esto iba requerir de todas sus habilidades.

“Mejor dejame el plan a mi. Ven, hablemos en mi estudio” le hizo una señal con la mano para que le siguiera mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Durante el camino hasta el estudio fueron escoltados por un par de Eggbois, antes de entrar a su estudio Pent se detuvo, desde el interior de su chaqueta sacó el pequeño frasco de cristal y se lo entregó a uno de sus subordinados, le ordenó preparar un par de tazas del té y que las trajera hasta el estudio lo antes posible, ya dadas sus órdenes hizo que ambos Eggbois se retirarán e ingresaron a su estudio.

Más que un estudio parecía una pequeña biblioteca, en cada muralla reposaba un librero lleno de gruesos y antiguos libros, la única muralla libre era la que daba al escritorio la cual tenía una larga y amplia ventana que daba al patio trasero, un escritorio robusto de madera barnizada se encontraba lleno de papeles y libros, se notaba que el orden no era una de sus prioridades. Pent apiló unos cuantos libros para liberar un poco de espacio sobre el escritorio, se sentó en el sofá de cuerina y con un gesto de su mano le ofreció la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio a Angel, este se sentó cruzando una de sus largas piernas por sobre la otra posando ambas manos sobre su rodilla.

“Entonces, ¿alguna idea de como vamos a engañar a estas chicas?” Comentó Pent.

“Bueno, no había pensando mucho en esto,soy mas de llegar y hacer y ya” se encogió de hombros mientras le miraba algo incómodo.

“Ugh, bueno, dejame ver”. Pent se levantó de su silla para acercarse a uno de los estantes, comenzó a leer todos los lomos de sus libros pasando su dedo por sobre estos mientra los leía, al encontrar el indicado lo extrajo rapidamente del mueble y comenzó a hojearlo hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Regresó a su asiento y le enseñó el libro a Angel.

“Aquí dice que si se quiere establecer amistad con alguien se debe conocer íntimamente a la otra persona, conocer sus gustos, intereses, historias personales, etc. Así que, Angel hablame de ti” dejó el libro a disposición de Angel mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla.

“No creo que pueda hacer eso… yo no, no puedo” Su semblante alegre y juguetón se apagó por un momento, sorprendiendo al demonio serpiente, ante la expresión de sorpresa de la serpiente la araña continuó. “¡Ya sé! ¿qué te parece si escribimos una lista de las cosas que nos gustan? Eso cuenta como hablar sobre sí mismo, ¿o no?” su ánimo repuntó en un instante

“¿QUIERES AYUDAR O-” Pent habia comenzado a gritar pero se detuvo, la verdad no era una mala idea, era algo sencillo que la araña podia hacer, facil de memorizar y ya luego podrían comenzar a pensar sobre como fingir que eran amigos, esta lista era un buen punto de partida para ambos.

Tomó unos segundos para tragarse su orgullo y afirmó “Una lista no es mala idea, creo que podríamos partir con eso. Trata de escribir todo lo que se te venga a la mente, ya luego nos las podríamos intercambiar y comenzar a practicar nuestras interacciones de <> antes del evento final” respondió, animando su tono a medida que hablaba.

“Vaya, así suena mil veces mejor”. Admitió la araña con una leve sonrisa.

“Obviamente, mis planes siempre han sido brillantes”. Su pecho se infló de ego mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

“Primera vez que te veo sonreír viejito, ¡ese es el espíritu!, vamos, ¡comencemos de inmediato!” con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro Angel se levantó de un golpe de su silla, agarró el primer papel que encontró, una pluma y comenzó a escribir en ella.

Pent rápidamente se levantó de la silla y extendió su mano hacia Angel. “Espera , NO, SON MIS PAPELES, ¡NO LOS TOQUES!” pero Angel le hizo el quite.

Utilizando estas palabras como una declaración de guerra Pent se abalanzó sobre la araña, tratando de alcanzar los arrugados papeles que sostenía fuertemente la araña entre sus delgadas manos, esta logró esquivarlo y de dos zancadas llegó hasta el otro extremo del escritorio, se detuvo un momento para mirarle con su fastidiosa sonrisa torcida, Pent de verdad que lo detestaba, al mínimo movimiento por parte de la serpiente Angel comenzó a correr alrededor del escritorio, inundando la habitación con sus gritos y risas mientras Pent le perseguía gritando a viva voz. A la segunda vuelta alrededor del viejo escritorio Pent logró tomarle de un brazo, con una exclamación de victoria rápidamente lo empujó contra el escritorio haciéndolo caer sobre este, sin contar con que Angel con su par de brazos extras le tomaría por las solapas de su chaqueta negra.

Angel había quedado extendido sobre el escritorio, un par de libros bajo su espalda le había pegado en las costillas dibujando una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras habia quedado con la mirada hacia el techo, mientras que Pent había logrado no caer completamente sobre el cuerpo de su invitado al apoyar sus antebrazos en el escritorio quedando por sobre la cabeza de Angel, la respiración de Angel en su largo cuello le generó una desagradable sensación que le recorrió la espina, pero antes de que Pent pudiera escapar de aquel desagradable abrazo el sonido de la puerta lo congeló, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la rechinante puerta de madera, detrás la cual apareció uno de los pequeños ayudantes de Sir Pentious sosteniendo una delicada bandeja de plata, sobre esta reposaba una fina tetera de porcelana junto a dos tazas del mismo juego con un platillo de cristal lleno de pequeñas galletas, su rostro alegre cambió a una sorpresa total ante tal imagen, soltó un agudo alarido para luego salir raudamente corriendo de la habitación. La sangre comenzó a hervirle de rabia a la serpiente mientras le subía al rostro, de un salto Sir Pentious se levantó del escritorio y se alejó lo más que pudo de Angel, mientras este solo le miró un momento en silecio para luego comenzar a reírse abrazándose el estómago. 

"¡#45 VUELVE AQUÍ!" gritó la serpiente desde el marco de la puerta. 

"Pe-pero Boss" respondió el Eggboi con una voz temblorosa. 

"VEN RÁPIDO PARA ACÁ, QUE EL TÉ SE ENFRÍA" Volvió a gritar mientras con su brazo extendido señalaba el escritorio.

El pequeño subordinado ingresó a la habitación, dejó la bandeja rápidamente sobre el escritorio y rápidamente se fue de esta mientras la mirada de Pent se le clavaba en la espalda.

“¿Y esto?” preguntó Angel mientras sostenía una de las delicadas tazas de porcelana blanca.

Su curiosidad por la delicada pieza del juego de té le hizo descuidar el papel que sostenía ligeramente en su mano, momento que el demonio serpiente aprovechó para quitárselo; un gruñido de disgusto fue la única respuesta de la araña, Pent solamente le miró cansado, soltó un suspiro y regresó a su lugar detrás del escritorio de madera.

“Ugh, vamos, siéntate que tenemos mucho de que hablar” Dijo con desgano mientras le señalaba con el dorso de su mano su asiento. “En primer lugar fijaremos dos reuniones semanales para ensayar todo este cuento; segundo, las reuniones serán aquí” Angel le interrumpió

“¿¡Me vas hacer venir a esta pocilga dos veces a la semana?! Mis clientes no me pueden ver yendo y viniendo a un lugar tan…” hizo un gesto con sus manos señalando todo el lugar “anticuado”

“O lo hacemos en mis términos o hasta aquí llegamos” Respondió Pent severo pero calmado mientras vertía un poco de té en las tazas de porcelana, dejando una frente a Angel.

“Ugh… Esta bien, sigue” respondió sin ánimo mientras depositaba sin ganas su barbilla sobre su mano, recibiendo la delicada taza y dándole un pequeño sorbo al té.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uf, ¿Cuantos meses han pasado?, desde Febrero que no había podido actualizar este fic, pero finalmente aquí esta el capitulo dos! Ya me encuentro trabajando en el capitulo tres así que espero no demorarme tanto esta vez.  
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus kudos en mi trabajo, lo aprecio mucho!, espero que se encuentren bien, cuídense mucho y espero verlos pronto!


	3. De Tannhäuser para la Traviata

### 

# Capítulo tres: De Tannhäuser para la Traviata

  
  


Medio día en el infierno, la suave luz del cielo inundaba las calles atestadas de demonios de todas clases, caminando de aquí para allá, con sus propios asuntos, sin darle importancia a lo que ocurría a sus alrededores mientras no intervinieran con sus asuntos. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba del infierno a Angel, esta gente había vivido tanta mierda que les daba igual todo. Llevaba unos lentes de sol rojos, una larga chaqueta púrpura, debajo una sudadera rosa corta, de estas que dejan ver el abdomen, un par de shorts de mezclilla y sus largas botas púrpura y no resaltaba para nada entre la multitud.

Se encontraba fuera de su territorio habitual de trabajo, Valentino generalmente lo enviaba a cazar clientes en el centro de la ciudad, pero hoy se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, en el sector donde la mayoría de sus habitantes preferían mantenerse alejados del resto del infierno. Luego de caminar un rato por el desgastado camino llegó hasta la última edificación del lugar, bueno así parecía, la entrada era una reja negra metálica que relucía intrincados diseños, se sostenía de dos grandes pilares de piedra caliza y una muralla de espesos matorrales grisáceos rodeaban la propiedad, la antigua mansión se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros de esta entrada, luego de asir la cuerda de la campana que se encontraba a mano izquierda y hacerla sonar varias veces un par de Eggbois abrieron una pequeña ventana que habia esculpida en la piedra caliza.

“Buenas tardes Mr. Angel, nuestro señor le espera” Le saludó uno de los subordinados mientras abría la pesada puerta.

Al ingresar a la propiedad un sendero de tierra marcaba el camino hasta la entrada, en medio se encontraba un pequeño jardín de arbustos cuadrados combinados con algunos rosales raquíticos con unas cuantas rosas negras que enmarcaban una antigua fuente de agua seca enmohecida, detrás de este pequeño jardín se encontraba la mansión, bueno, era mas una casa antigua, una casa de tres pisos alargada en forma de L, con una torre al lado izquierdo que formaban un tercer piso y en el otro extremo se encontraba el comienzo del jardín personal de la casa enmarcado por una muralla verde de arbustos maltrechos. Se notaba que en sus mejores días había sido una casa elegante y preciosa, pero hoy sólo quedaban aquellas tablas color verde azulado desteñidas, sus tejas negruzcas enmohecidas y sus ventanales amarillentos. En las puertas de la casa se hallaba el demonio serpiente con ambos brazos cruzados, su mirada se encontraba clavada en la joven araña, al acortarse la distancia entre ambos la serpiente se le acercó.

“Llegas tarde” Refunfuño Pent.

“Sabes que me quedas lejos del trabajo” Le respondió Angel con una leve sonrisa pero sin mirarle directamente “Pero lo importante es que ya llegue, ¿o no?”.

La serpiente soltó un suspiro, su rostro parecía cansado, le extendió la mano e ingresaron juntos a la mansión.

Ya instalados en el estudio Pent trajo consigo un puñado de papeles, los posicionó sobre el escritorio y se los mostró a Angel quien le miraba sin entender nada.

“Estuve estos días pensando mejor nuestro plan” Dijo Pent entusiasmado para luego explicar el plan en detalle.

El plan que había formulado Sir Pentious constaba de 4 etapas, primero: se generaría un aumento del conocimiento que tenía cada uno del otro para así fingir una “amistad” de manera espectacular, segundo: se pondrá a prueba sus interacciones en situaciones simuladas y controladas para así conocer la dinámica de su relación, tercero: llevar estas interacciones a un entorno no controlado y real, cumplir con el objetivo de mantener la fachada de amistad correctamente y cuarto: realizar el encuentro con las encargadas del hotel. Para cumplir el primer hito ambos había quedado de acuerdo en escribir una lista con sus gustos para comenzar, esta podía ser tan larga como quisieran y digamos que a Pent le encantaba hablar sobre sí mismo, por lo que aquella pila de papeles que había traído consigo era su lista.

Al terminar su explicación Pent le extendió los papeles a Angel quien le miraba con algo de disgusto.

“¿Tenías que escribir tanto?, No soy un fan de la lectura, prefiero las revistas, idealmente con muuuuchas fotos” Dijo Angel con desgano.

“No es tanto, además lo escribí en orden de importancia, por lo que mientras leas la primera página está bien, aunque considero que es importante que lo leas todo” Afirmó Sir Pentious con una sonrisa.

“Ugh, está bien” suspiro Angel mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papel doblado “Aquí esta la mía, corta pero exacta”.

Pent la recibió y comenzó a leerla de inmediato entusiasmado, esta decía:

  
  


**Mis cosas favoritas en todo el mundo**

\- Fat Nuggets ♥ ♥ ♥ 

\- Mi BFF, Cherri ♥ 

\- Los milkshake sabor frutilla, de esos con trozitos de frutilla de adorno.

\- Chicos grandes y robustos, de los que te rodean por completo cuando te abrazan.

\- Ropa rosa adorable pero también sexy.

  
  


Corto y exacto como había dicho Angel pero algo sorprendente para Pent, este se esperaba algo más... indecoroso. Pero la verdad eran gustos de una persona común y corriente, algo infantil para un chico de su edad pero gustos comunes y corrientes al fin; aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse quién o qué era “Fat Nuggets”,¿un amigo?, quien sabe, estuvo tentado a preguntar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo notó lo concentrado que estaba Angel leyendo su lista, se le quedó mirando un momento mientras apoyaba su rostro en una de sus garras, este chico generalmente era agresivo y burlón, siempre a la defensiva, mostrando los dientes primero y hablando después, buscando meterse en problemas por pura diversión y riéndose de sus atacantes. Pero ahora que le miraba con la guardia baja realmente se notaba lo joven que era, bueno, lo joven que fué, en la forma en la que se sentaba relajado en la silla, apoyándose hacia un lado, en las caras que ponía al leer, en la forma de su rostro y en su vibrante mirada, hablando de su mirada, fue esta la que lo sacó de su reflexión, Angel había puesto una expresión de asombro ante una de las cosas en su lista y lanzó sus ojos expectantes contra la serpiente, este simplemente separó su mano de su rostro y enderezó su postura.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Pregunto Pent despreocupado ante aquella mirada curiosa y sorprendida.

“¿¡Sabes tocar el organo!?” Respondió Angel emocionado, acercándose a su rostro por sobre el escritorio. Pent encontró algo incómodo el acortamiento de su distancia pero logró mantenerse en su lugar.

“Claro, en mi familia era obligatorio conocer al menos dos instrumentos, aparte del organo y el piano se tocar el violín, el oboe, el clarinete y un poco algunos nuevos instrumentos, pero mi preferido es el organo” Profirió Pent mientras se inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

“Woah!” Exclamó Angel antes de comenzar con su ataque de preguntas “¿Y tienes un organo aqui?, creo que esas cosas eran enormes, ¿o no?, creo haber visto uno alguna vez, esas cosas llenas de tubos que hay en las iglesias.¿Tienes uno aquí?, ¿o tienes algo más pequeño para tocar, como un piano de esos de cola?, ¿o acaso tienes una pianola?, ¿Podrías tocar algo ahora?, ¿Te sabes alguna de Al Bowly?, ¿o es muy moderno para ti?, no conozco mucha música clásica, solo esa que es como CHA CHA-” Dijo Angel inundando con sus preguntas la mente de Pent mientras le sostenía las manos.

“¡Ya para con tus preguntas!.” Alzó la voz para luego calmarse “Si, tengo un organo aquí en casa, está algo oxidado pero aun saca buenos sonidos, lo tengo en el salón” Respondió Pent cansado ante tal interrogatorio.

Ante aquella respuesta Angel procedió a suplicarle con la mirada para ir a verlo, Pent le miró y simplemente se limitó a suspirar, esto podria contar como entrenamiento para conocerse mejor y tener una buena dinámica de relación, por lo que no le dio mucha batalla a la súplica de Angel, se bebió su taza de té y se levantó de su asiento, mientras Angel soltaba una sonrisa de victoria y se paraba de su asiento para luego seguirle hasta el salón de baile.

De aquel precioso salón de baile solo quedaban las raídas cortinas color beige, un enorme espejo con manchas de óxido en los bordes que se alzaba en una de las murallas del salón y un viejo candelabro a velas que en algún momento fue dorado, pero que ahora brillaba con un color cobre. Las ventanas del salón daban hasta el jardín trasero de la mansión haciendo que la luz que ingresaba hasta el salón fuera algo verdosa, al final de este se encontraba el viejo organo, apoyado contra una de las dos murallas sólidas sobre una plataforma de madera, con una docena de tubos color cobre y cromo saliendo por detrás de los múltiples teclados. Pent se adelantó a su compañero que se había quedado a mitad del salón apreciando una de las pinturas que adornaban las murallas, se sentó en el pequeño taburete, dejando su sombrero de copa sobre una pequeña mesa a su mano derecha y comenzó a tocar el instrumento.

Ante el primer largo sonido del organo Angel se acercó a Pent, este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el suave ritmo de la solemne melodía, la cual inundaba lentamente el salón, haciendo retumbar el suelo con algunas de sus notas, aumentando en intensidad poco a poco, mientras Angel acercaba una de las solitarias sillas del salón para sentarse cerca del organo, este comenzó a inspeccionar el instrumento, el armatoste de madera estaba oscurecido por el tiempo, las teclas de marfil tenían un color amarillento, algunos de los tubos relucían un color cromo opaco y otros un color cobre pulido y en el área del teclado se podían observar un panel con cuantiosas palancas que de vez en cuando iba activando la serpiente. La melodía pasaba de ser tranquila y solemne a sonar algo mas fúnebre pero a la vez intrigante, para luego comenzar a aumentar en intensidad, haciendo que Pent realizará aquellos movimientos tan característicos de los músicos al concentrarse por completo en la música, para luego bajar y regresar a la tranquilidad y seriedad del inicio.

Pent miró de reojo a Angel y al notar la concentración que tenía este en él mientras tocaba le hizo recordar algo, mejor dicho a alguien. Ya había estado asi antes, la misma canción, pero no era en un organo, era en un piano de cola negro, habia sido en verano, lo sabia bien por aquella brisa fresca que ingresaba al caluroso salón de la casa de verano de su tio, esa era la unica epoca en la que iba para alla, mas que todo obligado por sus padres, para sacarlo de sus clases de la universidad y de su taller; siempre le regañaban, sobre que no todo en la vida eran los estudios, pero nunca les prestaba atención; a su lado habia una mujer de pie con un vestido lila que le observaba de la misma manera.

“Me preguntaba si el joven señor conoce esta melodía …”

“Hey viejito, ¿pasa algo?” Preguntó Angel.

Su pregunta le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, había disminuido el ritmo con que el que tocaba hasta quedar pegado en una sola tecla, haciendo que se escapara todo el aire que podía dar el tubo correspondiente.

“No, no es nada” se excusó rápidamente “solo estaba pensando, en que otra melodía te podría gustar y creo que podría ser esta” complementó, para luego inhalar profundamente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar nuevamente, pero esta vez la melodía fue acompañada de por su voz.

  
  


_Un dì felice, eterea, (Un día feliz y etéreo,)_

_mi balenaste innante, (destellaste ante mi,)_

_e da quel dì, tremante, (y desde ese día, temblando,)_

_vissi d'ignoto amor. (Viví con un amor desconocido.)_

_Di quell'amor ch'è palpito (De ese amor que palpita)_

_dell'universo intero, (de todo el universo,)_

_misterioso, altero, (misterioso, altivo,)_

_croce e delizia al cor. (cruz y delicia del corazón.)_

  
  


Al tocar la última tecla de la melodía, abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia su acompañante, este simplemente le miraba con sus manos cubriendo su boca, aquella reacción de su acompañante le hizo entrar en pánico. ¿Que clase de reacción es esa?, ¿ no le gusto la canción?, ¿mi voz suena tan mal?, es verdad que no había practicado su canto en un buen tiempo, pero estaba seguro de haber alcanzado los tonos correctos de la canción, ¿tal vez él conocía la canción y la he interpretado mal?, no podía ser, la había practicado un millón de veces. No sabía que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Disculpa, no he calentado lo suficiente mi voz, debe haber sonado horrible" respondió nerviosa la serpiente, pero aún así la expresión de Angel no había cambiado, solo se había descubierto la boca pero sus ojos seguían fijos en él, con cierto temor en ellos. Las dudas aumentaron en la serpiente.

"C-creo que terminamos con esto, vamos, volvamos a mi des-" la araña le detuvo antes de que pudiera levantarse del asiento. 

"¿Cómo sabes que soy italiano?". Preguntó Angel con una cara de preocupación y angustia. 

Pent le miró pasmado, la pregunta le tomó tan de sorpresa que hasta ladeó la cabeza y puso una expresión de desconcierto, Angel nunca antes le había visto poner tal cara, ante la cual no pudo evitar soltar una risa algo nerviosa. 

"No tenía idea, esta es solo una de las muchas canciones que he memorizado. Si la melodía tiene letra me gusta conocerla también" Respondió Pent aún con su expresión de desconcierto. 

"Entonces, ¿no sabes italiano?" Contestó Angel mientras soltaba un leve suspiro, sus ojos ya no mostraban aquel terror de antes, se había relajado.

"La verdad no. Solo memorizo las letras, independiente del idioma". Respondió Pent mientras se giraba hacia Angel para mirarle de frente. "Pero sé un poco de alemán, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para sobrevivir una conversación". agregó tratando de recuperar su aire de grandeza.

"Entonces, ¿cantas sin saber que dicen las canciones?, ¿quién hace eso?, viejo loco." Angel le increpó mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, su típica sonrisa regresaba a su rostro.

Su semblante alegre y burlón había regresado, eso le alivió el nudo de inseguridades que se le había formado en el estómago a la serpiente, quien buscó no demostrar su alivio. “Obviamente no hago eso, más menos sé de que trata la letra, no soy tan imbécil como para llegar y cantar cualquier cosa” Respondió con un tono serio. “¡Y no soy un viejo loco!” refunfuño.

“Lo que tu digas. ¿y te sabes alguna canción nueva?, digamos, ¿algo de después del descubrimiento de América?, ¿Algún blues o Jazz?Me gusta mucho el Jazz, pero hay música nueva que también me gusta” Dijo Angel mientras se acercaba su mano al teclado del organo para tocar algunas notas al azar.

El primer pensamiento de Pent fue el aparta las manos de Angel de su apreciado organo, pero sus brazos solo llegaron a asir el aire, se había arrepentido a medio camino, había pasado una buena tarde junto a la araña y no quería arruinarlo como siempre terminaba haciéndolo con todas las interacciones sociales que tenía, su semblante se ensombreció ante el sentimiento que apareció en su pecho y simplemente suspiró y soltó un gruñido.

“Ya ha sido mucho de música por hoy, regresemos al trabajo, vamos a mi estudio” Dijo Pent en un tono severo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la salida del salón antes de que Angel pudiera reclamarle por ello.

Angel se limitó a mirarle alejarse un momento antes de levantarse de su asiento, darle una última mirada al teclado del viejo organo y pasar sus largos dedos por algunas de las teclas sin hacerlas sonar.

“ _Croce e delizia al cor. Quella delizia è solo una croce troppo pesante per il mio cuore._ ” le susurró al teclado antes de alejarse de este para alcanzar a la serpiente, quien se había quedado esperando en la entrada del salón.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar, la frase de Angel en italiano dice "Cruz y delicia del corazón. Esa delicia es solo una cruz demasiado pesada para mi corazón".  
> ¡Hola a todos! espero que se encuentren bien, yo de momento me encuentro bien, mi brazo sigue molestando pero ya no tanto como antes, pronto tendré mi hora con el traumatologo para ver que hacer, además también estoy comenzando un tratamiento de mis dientes, hace muchos años que no me revisaban los dientes así que tengo varios problemas, pero los dientes son algo que debemos cuidar mucho.  
> Para este capitulo me inspiré en dos melodias, la primera es la obertura de Tannhäuser por Wagner y la segunda es un extracto de la opera La traviata de Verdi, especificamente la primera parte de la canción "un di felice eterea", dejo aqui los links a las respectivas versiones que utilicé para inspirarme.  
> Sobre el siguiente capitulo me encuentro trabajando en ello durante estos días aprovechando que aún no comienzo mis clases, que por cierto, ¡Ya estoy en mi ultimo semestre!, estoy tan emocionada, aprobé todos los ramos el semestre pasado y ya terminando este semestre solo me quedan las practicas que deberé realizar el próximo año y termino de estudiar!.  
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!
> 
> Obertura de Tannhäuser, version de organo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNZwgNlhmG8
> 
> "Un di, felice, eterea" de la opera La traviata  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GKGk_3LT3M


	4. Alguien con quien hablar

### 

# Capítulo cuatro: Alguien con quien hablar

  
  


Las reuniones con la araña se habían vuelto algo habitual, incluso Pent había reservado toda la tarde de los días que habían fijados para trabajar en su acto; odiaba admitirlo pero poco a poco comenzaba a disfrutar de la compañia de la araña, aunque generalmente terminaban discutiendo por nimiedades, era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar que no estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que decía y pensaba todo el tiempo, como todos sus subordinados; era algo bastante gratificante para él, aunque aún le molestaba un poco el sentirse asi de comodo alrededor de la araña. Aunque lo importante era que ambos obtenían lo que quería, Angel su coartada ante las chicas del hotel y Pent lograba mantener su stock de té siempre repleto, además de algo de compañía, lo cual solo era algo secundario sin mucha importancia, se decía a sí mismo Pent.

Mientras estos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza Pent se disponía a comenzar su día, ya había terminado su desayuno, el cual sus subordinados le llevaban a la cama a las 7 de la mañana; luego escogió un conjunto de ropas más sencillas de las que usaba normalmente, una simple camisa blanca de mangas holgadas con puños ajustados, la cual dejaba descubierto su pecho para su ojo y con una simple liga se sujetó su capucha en una cola de caballo; ya vestido rápidamente bajó a la planta baja de la mansión y se dirigió hacia el cobertizo, allí desde un locker sacó un traje de protección de soldadura y se lo calzó, hoy iba a finalizar el ensamblaje de una nueva ametralladora con mira laser, que había preparado para agregar a su nueva aeronave. Sobre un gran mesón de madera gruesa se encontraban las pequeñas piezas que conformaban el mecanismo interno del arma que Pent, cuidadosamente iba encajando y soldando en su lugar, siempre había tenido manos hábiles y precisas para este tipo de trabajo, incluso muerto su motricidad fina seguía intacta, aunque al llegar aquí abajo le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a sus nuevas largas garras, nada le impediría continuar con su mayor afición, la construcción de armamento bélico y su deseo de conquistar el infierno.

A medida que iba avanzando en el ensamblaje de su arma iba solicitando a sus asistente, su fiel subordinado Eggboi #42 las diferentes herramientas y utensilios que iba necesitando, sin percatarse de que su asistente había sido relevado por un invitado inesperado.

“Taladro percutor con broca de 2 mm”. Ordenó Pent mientras extendía la mano hacia su asistente particular y este, sin decir palabra alguna le entregó el taladro.

Tras crear un agujero en el metal de la ametralladora con su mano libre tomó un corto tubo dorado, el cual cubrió con un poco de pasta para soldar y lo instaló en el recién hecho agujero.

“Soldadura”. Volvió a ordenar Pent sin despegar su vista del tubo.

“Soldadura”. Replicó su asistente.

Con el electrodo listo y cargado se bajó los lentes protectores de cristal verde que descansaban sobre su frente, comenzó a soldar las piezas y al momento de terminar de fundir el metal se percató de una peculiar sombra que se asomaba sobre su trabajo, rápidamente se quitó los lentes y dirigió su mirada a su asistente.

“Q-qué! Pe-pero, cómo, cuándo!?”. Gritó Pent mientras daba un salto de sorpresa que lo llevó a perder el equilibrio y terminar en el suelo, tal reacción por parte de la serpiente solo causó una risa burlona en el intruso.

“Vaya que bienvenida, 10/10, aunque le faltó un poco mas de gritos”. Replicó Angel mientras le extendía una de sus manos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. “Aunque prefiero otro tipo de gritos”.

Pent miró con algo de rechazo aquella mano extendida, dudó un momento pero la tomó, solo con la intención de jalar de ella para hacer caer a la araña al suelo, logrando su objetivo para luego levantarse él solo.

“Pero que mierda, oye viejo que te-!”. Comenzó a quejarse Angel pero fue interrumpido por la mano extendida de Pent frente a él.

“Eso es por el susto, ahora estamos a mano”. Replicó la serpiente con una vibrante sonrisa en su rostro.

Angel lo miró un segundo desconcertado, para luego simplemente reírse y tomar la enguantada mano de la serpiente. Aquella risa desconcertó a Pent, era una risa cristalina y sincera, realmente le había causado risa aquella actitud tan inmadura por parte de la serpiente y eso era algo difícil de obtener de la araña; ya ambos de pie Pent se enfocó en la situación e hizo la primera pregunta.

“¡¿Ya son las tres?!”. Le preguntó a Angel mientras se retiraba los guantes protectores.

“Noup, son recién las doce”. Respondió la araña mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en el trabajo de Pent. “Así que en verdad que tú mismo haces tus juguetes, hmm”. Se había acercado aún más a la ametralladora para observar el mecanismo interno de esta.

Pent alzó una ceja y con un tono disgustado respondió. “Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?, no ves que estoy ocupado”. Para luego interponerse entre su curioso intruso y su nueva máquina de guerra.

“Salí antes del trabajo, ya sabes, eyaculador precoz”. Dijo la araña mientras sacudía su mano de arriba hacia abajo para luego abrir su puño y hacer un leve sonido de explosión y finalmente cerrarle un ojo a Pent. “Así que me tomé mi descanso antes y en vez de volver a ese aburrido hotel preferí pasar tiempo con mi nuevo mejor amigo!”. Exclamó mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la irritada serpiente.

“En primer lugar, no somos amigos”. Replicó Pent mientras se zafaba del largo abrazo de la araña. “Y en segundo lugar, estoy ocupado ahora, así que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos”. declaró para luego señalar la salida con su mano. “Ahora vete”.

“Vamos viejito, déjame quedarme, te prometo que no tocaré nada, a no ser que tu quieras~”. Propuso Angel con una mirada lasciva, pero el rostro de Pent solo mostró disgusto.

“No, gracias”. Fue la tajante respuesta de la serpiente.

“Vamos, no tengo nada que hacer y en verdad no quiero volver a ese hotel de mala muerte, te prometo que me quedaré quieto sin tocar nada ni a nadie, ¿te parece?”. Volvió a rogar Angel con una mirada suplicante.

Pent le observó un momento, lo más probable es que aunque le dijera que no, Angel continuaría insistiendo y aunque lo sacara a patadas de su hogar, este encontraria la forma de fastidiarle como siempre y esto solo retrasaría aún más su trabajo; por más que quería negarse ante la idea de tener a Angel revoloteando por su cobertizo, metiendo sus narices en sus cosas, no tenía otra opción.

“Okey, siéntate ahí y no toques nada”. Respondió mientras soltaba un suspiro. “Si necesitas algo puedes pedirselo a #45”. Afirmó mientras se calzaba las gafas protectoras y regresaba a trabajar en su ametralladora.

Con una larga sonrisa en su rostro y un aire triunfante, Angel se dirigió hacia el raído sofá que se encontraba detrás de la mesa donde estaba trabajando Pent, Angel rápidamente se apoderó del largo sofá acostándose en el, ocupandolo con todo su cuerpo; desde su minúsculo bolso de mano extrajo su teléfono y comenzó a revisar sus redes sociales, mientras tarareaba pegadiza una canción. Rápidamente las fotos y videos de las vidas de los demás demonios se volvió aburrida, al final todas eran iguales, lujos y glamour que solo buscaban ocultar lo patéticos y solitarios que eran; por lo que Angel comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el sofá tratando de buscar con la mirada en qué enfocar su atención, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la serpiente, esta se encontraba a unos metros de él, absorta en su trabajo; Angel no comprendía muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero podía afirmar que lo realizaba cuidando cada pequeño detalle y manejando sus manos con una destreza asombrosa, Angel no podía quitar los ojos de las manos de Pent, incluso a través de los gruesos guantes protectores se notaban sus delgadas y filosas garras, una sensación extraña le subió desde las entrañas hacia la cabeza, esto le sorprendió por un momento pero rápidamente volvió en sí, desviando la mirada de aquellas manos y prestando toda su atención hacia el cobertizo.

Tan solo con darle una vuelta al lugar se podía notar la cantidad de armas que habían sido ensambladas y creadas allí, varias de ellas todavía retozaban en el lugar, muchas se encontraban desarmadas y con sus mecanismos internos expuestos, mientras que otras estaban siendo preparadas con los soportes necesarios para ser ancladas a la aeronave de la serpiente; también se encontraba la gran aeronave que ocupaba la mayor parte del cobertizo, en ella se encontraban varios Eggbois trabajando, cubriendo con láminas gruesas de oscuro metal el dorado esqueleto metálico que brillaba en las partes que aún se encontraban desnudas, en la parte frontal de esta se encontraban un par de ventanas de cristal rojo con marcos color cobre; la forma general de la aeronave era algo anticuada, simulando un antiguo globo aerostático metálico y con un par de propulsores en el extremo final de esta.

“Realmente hiciste todo esto a mano, he, viejo?”. Pensó en voz alta Angel, sin esperar que el otro le respondiera, siendo sorprendido por la voz de Pent.

“Claro que sí y deja de llamarme así, me llamo Sir Pentious”. Respondió la serpiente sin despegar su mirada de su arma.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Angel y con un chasquido de su boca fue rápidamente reemplazada por una más desafiante. “Pero es muy largo y tu sabes, la vida es muy corta para gastarla en cosas así. ¿Y si mejor te llamo Sir P? ¿o solo Sir?, que tal SP! Me gustan los apodos cortos”. Por un momento se detuvo y su rostro se iluminó ante un pensamiento. “ Oh ya se!, Pent, ¿qué te parece?”. Le propuso Angel a la serpiente.

“Ya te dije que me llamo Sir Pentious, SIR PENTIOUS!”. Volvió a insistir la serpiente mientras se detenía un momento para lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación a Angel.

“Nah, Pent te queda mejor. Así que dime, Pent” respondió Angel, ignorando las palabras de la serpiente y recalcando en el nuevo apodo de esta. “¿Qué te gusta tanto de estos trastos metálicos?’”. Preguntó expectante ante la respuesta.

Pent se detuvo un momento, se levantó levemente las gafas y le miró fijamente. “¿Por qué quieres saber?”. El tono de la serpiente indicaba las preocupaciones que tenía esta, aún no se fiaba de Angel.

“Cuentalo como entrenamiento. Tu lo dijiste, debemos saber más el uno del otro, así que, dime”. Se detuvo Angel mientras extendía sus brazos señalando todo el cobertizo. “¿Qué te gusta de todo esto?”.

Pent se detuvo un momento, su rostro era inexpresivo, volvió su mirada hacia el arma en la estaba trabajando, la tomó entre sus manos, se giró hacia la araña y sin despegar la mirada del arma comenzó.

“Cuando era joven la primera vez que vi una locomotora a vapor me encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad; la máquina llevaba consigo unos 20 carros repletos de maíz. Aquel poder y fuerza que tenía esa máquina, capaz de mover ese peso inamovible para un mortal me fascinó”. Una de sus manos se cerró sobre sí misma en un gesto de poder. “Desde es entonces deseé controlar ese poder, aquel poder tan revolucionario que cambió el mundo en el que vivía en tan solo un par de décadas”.

Angel le miraba algo extrañado. “Pensaba que no te gustaban los cambios”.

“Cuando era joven la vida era mucho más difícil, la mayoría de los niños que nacían fallecían a los pocos años y si no lo hacían ellos, sus madres lo hacían durante el parto o poco después. Luego venía el tema de la comida, era tan pobre y tan escasa que en algunos casos las personas vendían a sus hijos como esclavos y en los más extremos los abandonaban a su suerte para desprenderse de esa carga”. Su rostro se ensombreció por un momento pero pronto repuntó su ánimo. “Las máquinas llegaron para facilitar todas esas cosas, gracias al crecimiento de las nuevas industrias se generaron muchísimos trabajos, mucha gente logró obtener lo que necesitaba, sus hijos ya no estaban muriendo tanto, incluso muchos de ellos comenzaban a trabajar junto a sus padres y a ganar un poco más de dinero. En ese momento fue lo mejor para todos”. La mirada de Pent se encontraba perdida en los engranajes de su ametralladora, sin darse cuenta de esto Angel lo sacó de su trance.

“No lo veo tan así, al final todo lo que generaron esas máquinas fue hacer a los ricos más ricos y a los pobres más pobres”. El tono de Angel se había vuelto algo áspero. “Convirtió a la gente envidiosa del que tenía un poco más y avariciosa al que ya lo tenía casi todo. El dinero y el poder solo pudre a las personas, te lo dice alguien que creció entre ese tipo de personas”. Replicó Angel malhumorado.

Pent dejó la ametralladora sobre la mesa de madera y se volvió hacia Angel. “Es la primera vez que hablas de tu familia. ¿Tan malos eran?’”. La serpiente se apoyó sobre el mesón quedando de frente a la araña.

Angel se estremeció un poco, se había relajado demasiado, lo había tomado desprevenido y había dicho algo que no quería; nunca le había gustado hablar de su familia, pero aún así respondió la pregunta. “Solo digamos que la gran mayoría está aquí, aunque no por lo mismo que yo”. Soltó una risa irónica. “Eso sería imposible”.

“Al menos sabes donde están, eso es algo bueno”. Suspiro Pent mientras sostenía su mirada en sí casi terminada arma.

¿Y que hay sobre ti?, Angel estuvo apunto de preguntar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, no parecía correcto preguntarle sobre su familia, menos ahora que ponía aquella expresión en su rostro, por lo que se limitó a guardarse aquella pregunta para reemplazarla con algo más mundano.

“Puede que tengas razón. No voy a negar que es un fastidio ver a mi hermano mayor por aquí, pero tener a mi hermana cerca es algo bueno. Se llama Molly, es mi melliza sabias, nuestra madre siempre decía que éramos dos gotas de agua; eso podría ser verdad si no cuentas mis partes extras”. Dijo Angel soltando una leve risita, tratando de romper la atmósfera tensa que había inundado el cobertizo.

“Me imagino que ella es la melliza buena”. Respondió Pent mientras le daba la espalda a Angel para continuar trabajando en su ametralladora.

Un suspiro de alivio inundó el pecho de Angel y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. “Hey, Molly es un amor, pero no es un angel como tu servidor aquí”. Señalandose a si mismo con uno de sus dos pares de brazos y sujetando su pelaje del pecho con el otro par.

“Eeeeeeh, no estoy seguro de eso”. Respondió Pent sin voltearse a verle.

“No puedes decir que no te gusta si nunca lo ha-”. Respondió Angel con un tono seductor pero la estridente voz de Pent lo interrumpió a medio camino.

“¡YA ESTÁ!, ¡FINALMENTE!”. Exclamó Pent en voz alta emocionado, mientras alzaba entre sus manos su nueva arma.

Era una ametralladora automatica bastante grande como para ser sostenida entre sus manos, tenia un cañon doble de metal color cobre, unas abrazaderas oscuras para sostenerse al soporte de la aeronave, una mira láser entre medio de las abrazaderas y una ranura para insertar la cadena de municiones, entre las abrazaderas se lograba ver un poco el mecanismo interno del arma, un intrincado puzzle de brillantes piezas color cobre. Antes de que Angel pudiera decir algo sobre el arma Pent comenzó a llamar a sus subordinados.

“¡#45, #32, #27 y #17!. Preparen el campo de tiro para pruebas de rango de disparo de 10, 50 y 100 metros, precisión de la mira laser, velocidad de recarga de la munición y el comportamiento de los diferentes tipos de munición que disponemos de este calibre. ¡Ahora!”. Comandó Pent energético sin soltar de entre sus garras su nueva adquisición.

Mientras los Eggbois rápidamente comenzaban los preparativos, Pent probaba conectar la mira láser de su nueva ametralladora a un pequeño monitor, al conectarla apareció la imagen de la perspectiva de mira láser; dando pequeños saltitos Pent se regocijaba por el correcto funcionamiento de su arma, mientras Angel simplemente le miraba sonriendo, como un niño con juguete nuevo, pensó. Al notar la mirada de Angel en él, Pent dejó el arma sobre la mesa, un par de Eggbois tomaron entre sus manos el arma para llevarla hacia el campo de pruebas, rápidamente se acercó hacia Angel y le tomó del brazo.

“Vamos Angel, ¡vamos a probar esta belleza!”. Exclamó Pent arrastrando a Angel hacia la salida lateral del cobertizo. El rostro desconcertado de Angel ante el repentino acercamiento de Pent le extrañó a este, Angel se le pasaba colgándose a la serpiente y no era la gran cosa, pero si lo hacía él se ponía de esta manera; esto le hizo detenerse enfrente de la puerta de salida. “Si quieres te dejo el primer tiro, ¿te parece?”. Le propuso Pent con una suave sonrisa.

Angel le dio una leve sonrisa antes de inhalar profundamente, cerró sus ojos y se afirmó con fuerza al brazo de Pent, retomando la marcha hacia el campo de pruebas.

“Te apuesto 30 dólares a que va a estallar en el primer intento”. Se burló Angel mientras sostenía firmemente el brazo de la serpiente.

“¡Imposible! Mis armas son P E R F E C T A S”. Replicó Pent con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

“Que sean 50 dólares entonces”. Respondió Angel ante la seguridad de su compañero.

“Hecho”. Respondió Pent extendiendo su mano para cerrar el contrato verbal con un firme apretón de manos con la araña.

“¡Esto será divertido!”. Exclamó la araña al llegar al campo de pruebas y sostener entre sus manos la pantalla con la mira láser.

Ya instalada el arma sobre un soporte, cargada con la banda de municiones simples y con un objetivo a larga distancia, Angel se propuso a realizar el primer tiro, simplemente tenía que presionar un botón en la parte lateral del monitor y el disparo salió a una alta velocidad, dejando un gran estruendo atrás y el cual fácilmente dio en el objetivo sin ningún tipo de falla interna.

“Prefiero el efectivo, si no es mucha molestia”. Pent sonreía maliciosamente mientras posaba su garra sobre el hombro a Angel.

Aquella extraña sensación volvió a nacer en Angel ante la presión en su hombro, por un momento se puso nervioso por aquella mano, pero rápidamente trato de suprimir ese sentimiento y entrar en personaje, se giró hacia la serpiente y con un chasquido de su boca comenzó a buscar el dinero en su bolso.

“Tsk, viejo suertudo”. Mustio Angel mientras contaba los billetes bajo la sonrisa burlona y triunfante de la serpiente.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! espero que se encuentren bien, aqui les traigo el capitulo cuatro de este fic. Me demore mucho en traducirlo, he estado muy ocupada ultimamente trabajando en la tienda de mi mamá, además de tener que cumplir con la universidad, me contactaron para hacer dibujos por comisiones, asi que, en fin, poco tiempo, pero no los olvido.   
> Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, feliz navidad a todos y feliz año nuevo!.


End file.
